Merci, Saturne
by Mikado-san
Summary: Pré-manga Autrefois, le Royaume de la Lune fut détruit et avec lui, la vie de nombreuses personnes, dont Sailor Vénus. Voici ses derniers instants, pendant lesquels elle croisa la Guerrière du Silence, celle dont on ne veut croiser le chemin...


Merci, Saturne…

Titre : Merci, Saturne…

Auteur : *regarde sur l'étiquette de son pull* Pierre Cardin ? … Mikado

Fandom : Sailor Moon

Genre : {Pré-manga} One-shot, Drame, Romance

Rating : AP

Disclaimer : Sailor Moon appartient à la géniale Takeuchi Naoko. Soit dit en passant, il aurait été cool qu'elle suive son idée de raconter le passé commun Senshi/Shitenno ; les fans en bavaient… Je les rends dans l'état où je les ai trouvés, ils seront juste un peu machouiller pour cause de manque de Mikado chocolat blanc.

Synopsis : Il y a des millénaires, le Royaume de la Lune fut détruit et avec lui, la vie de nombreuses personnes, dont Sailor Vénus. Voici ses derniers instants, pendant lesquels elle croisa la Guerrière du Silence, celle dont on ne veut que son chemin croise le nôtre.

Note : Oui, je sais que je suis obsédée par ce qui se déroule sur la Lune et les vies antérieures de nos héroïnes… Mais je n'y peux rien *sigh*

Sinon, j'ai étrenné un nouveau style d'écriture, plus épuré et, j'espère, plus efficace lorsqu'il s'agit de faire passer les émotions. J'ai écrit cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps pour l'ôter de mon esprit et me concentrer sur une autre, et, surtout !, pour tester cette manière d'écrire. J'avoue que ça a été un exercice intéressant.

Maintenant, je peux me reconcentrer sur La Mort dans vos Yeux.

Ah oui, en écrivant, j'ai écouté un morceau de l'Ost de SMR, Bridging the Loneliness ainsi que quelques morceaux de la saison Classic, en majorité Moonlight Densetsu et Protect the Stars (dans l'ambiance du texte), que vous pouvez écouter sur ce site génial :

.

Bonne lecture !

Nous tombons tous un jour ; seulement, je ne voulais pas que ce soit devant vous.

Ces mots résonnent dans l'esprit de Vénus alors que sa main, protégée par un gant poussiéreux autrefois blanc, retombe lourdement celle de Quartz, dénuée de toute vie. Les larmes ne coulent pas ; le cerveau n'a pas encore analysé la situation. Ou bien sont-elles taries ? Après la mort de sa Princesse, celle du valeureux Prince de la Terre ou encore celles d'innombrables innocents pris dans cette tourmente meurtrière orchestrée par un esprit faible tenté par le Mal.

Cette main, à la paume écorchée d'avoir serré trop fort et trop longtemps son épée, aux égratignures bénignes et couverte de sang séché, cette main, elle voudrait ne pas la voir ici, inerte…

Non.

Si seulement elle pouvait venir se perdre dans les longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et dont l'éclat est terni.

Si seulement elle pouvait venir caresser la joue meurtrie aux traits de l'adolescence.

Si seulement ces lèvres sèches pouvaient ne pas avoir prononcé ces mots !

Nous tombons tous un jour ; seulement, je ne voulais pas que ce soit devant vous.

Elle aurait pu croire que, fatigué de lutter, il se reposait, tout simplement. Que pour une fois, les rôles s'inverseraient. Qu'elle allait le protéger.

Mais maintenant, qu'a-t-elle à protéger ? Ni Princesse, ni compagnes, ni subordonnés. Plus rien. Pas même ce Royaume ruiné et incandescent pour lequel elle se battait si chèrement quelques instants auparavant. Quelques instants pendant lesquels sa vie a perdu tout son attrait. Tout est tombé. Sérénité, sa Princesse aimée, ses amies, son Royaume et son amour. Même la Reine, folle de douleur à la vue du corps de sa fille. Tout…

À quoi bon vivre ? Ses parents comprendront ou croiront qu'elle a combattu jusqu'au bout, sans faillir.

De toutes façons, sa Vie, elle l'a déjà perdue lorsque Sérénité a commencé à aimer Endymion. Vénus savait très bien que cela déclencherait leur chute à tous. Mais elle n'a pu l'empêcher, son caractère et son affinité avec l'Amour l'ayant trahie.

Vivre ne se résume pas à respirer, boire, manger ou bouger. Apparemment, cette sorcière de malheur croit qu'oui.

Pourquoi ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut ? La résistance est vaine et, de toutes façons, la guerrière n'en a plus l'envie… Artémis sera sûrement malheureux comme les pierres, néanmoins, elle n'en a même plus la force.

Elle lâche la main et se relève. La guerrière n'est plus. Ne subsiste que la jeune fille. Qui s'avance vers le reste des troupes ennemies.

Seule.

Artémis, auprès de la Reine, l'interpelle, tente de la raisonner mais c'est impossible. La raison s'est envolée depuis longtemps. Depuis que les yeux de Vénus ont perdu leur étincelle de Vie. Depuis qu'elle a tout vu tomber.

- Metaria ! Si la vie signifie respirer et bouger, alors prends la mienne, je n'en ai plus besoin ! Mais sache que tu n'as jamais et n'auras jamais nos Vies. Tu as déjà volé celle du peuple de la Terre tout entier !

Les troupes terriennes se stoppent bien que Beryl ait ordonné l'attaque. Ces paroles, crachées au ciel, ont davantage fait de dégâts au sol. Et non loin, la Reine comprend que sa guerrière… Non Vénus, donne une chance à ces pauvres âmes de ne pas se damner encore plus. Ou tout du moins s'en convainc.

- Je rejette cette vie, prends-la ! Fais-toi plaisir en imaginant que tu as le pouvoir. Ta chute n'en sera que plus délectable pour nous.

Folle de rage, la masse ténébreuse représentant Metaria dans le ciel brille d'un éclat malsain et la vie non voulue est ôtée par la pointe d'une épée plantée dans la poitrine. À l'autre extrémité de cette épée, une main à la paume écorchée et aux égratignures bénignes.

- Elle a le pouvoir, fait une voix insensible au ton supérieur, emplie d'un fanatisme à glacer le sang.

- Nous tombons tous un jour ; et moi, je voulais que ce soit le même que vous.

La voix de Vénus, légère et emplie d'une sincérité déroutante, flotte sur le champ de ruines silencieux qu'est devenu le prestigieux Palais de la Lune. Silence planant maintenant que Saturne, sa Gardienne, s'est éveillée après l'Appel de sa souveraine et des trois guerrières solitaires.

Vénus ne veut pas voir ce visage qu'elle sait changé, devenu étranger, de celui qui vient de lui ôter cette vie qu'elle exècre. Autrefois, il lui a volé ce qui lui restait de Vie en promettant d'en prendre soin mais ce n'était pas le même homme. Pas la même âme.

Elle ne veut pas regarder cette âme, pas même la voir. Alors, Vénus tombe en avant, face contre terre et sa vie s'échappe de sa poitrine, pénétrant dans le sol sélénite.

Étrangement, la Mort ne vient pas l'accueillir dans ce paysage brumeux et immaculé, si déroutant. Ce n'est pas sa silhouette grossière noire qui se tient devant elle, mais Quartz. C'est vraiment lui. Il s'agit bien de son âme.

Un sourire échangé et une main tendue ; une main saine, affectueuse et chaude.

- Nous tombons tous un jour ; seulement, nous nous relevons en face de l'Éternité.

Vénus tend lentement son bras pour attraper cette main si chaleureuse mais une lame à l'éclat froid, mortel, s'interpose pour séparer définitivement les deux amants. Une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée que Vénus, apparaît. Elle se tient bien droite et donne l'impression d'être distante, impersonnelle. Et sa voix ne démontre pas le contraire.

- N'y vas pas, Guerrière. Ta réincarnation t'attend. Moi, Saturne, vais t'y mener.

La guerrière blonde refuse tout de suite et proteste à grands cris, réclamant ce qu'elle souhaite absolument : rester ici avec Quartz. Avant de croiser le bleu des yeux de celui-ci, qui s'avance jusqu'à frôler le Glaive de Saturne.

- Suivez-la. L'Éternité se trouve également ici, explique-t-il avec douceur en posant sa paume sur leurs deux cœurs.

La jeune fille, hésitante, attrape enfin la main gantée de la Guerrière du Silence. Elle s'attend à sentir une main tiède et rugueuse, alors, elle s'étonne de ressentir une chaleur apaisante, même à travers le tissu du gant.

Les larmes coulent enfin sur les joues de Vénus alors que Sailor Saturne la guide vers une nouvelle vie, amplement méritée. Une Vie dans laquelle elle pourra parfaitement s'épanouir.

Véritablement vivre.

- Un jour, Guerrière, tu me remercieras…, fait la brune d'une voix douce.

[…]

Des rayons du soleil taquinent le visage fin de la jeune fille blonde endormie sur l'un des sofas dans un salon plutôt spacieux et décoré avec goût. Réveillée par la lumière malicieuse, elle émerge lentement, gardant les yeux mi-clos.

- Un rêve ? murmure-t-elle.

- Ah, tu es enfin réveillée, Minako-san ?

À la voix de l'enfant, Minako tourne la tête vers la gauche. De grands yeux d'améthyste la scrutent, une lueur amusée brillant dans ces iris à la couleur si particulière. La fillette d'une douzaine d'années lui demande si elle a fait un beau rêve.

- Il était triste. Mais il m'a rappelé que je devais remercier quelqu'un.

Alors, la brunette hausse les sourcils tandis que Minako se redresse et se place face à elle.

- Oui. Je dois dire merci à Saturne.

Après un très court instant de flottement, les iris d'Hotaru semblent prendre une teinte plus glaciale que Minako assimile en fait à une espèce de solitude. Une teinte bien plus proche de celle présente dans les yeux de Sailor Saturne. Et d'une voix adulte, Tomoe lui répond :

- Avec plaisir, Vénus…

La lueur disparaît des yeux de la fillette, toutefois, un sourire étire ses lèvres et elle dit à son aînée que Saturne est très touchée par ses paroles. Puis, Haruka, depuis le jardin, les appelle toutes les deux et elles s'y dirigent main dans la main, la petite riant aux éclats de voir une pauvre Usagi trempée de la tête aux pieds à cause de Rei. Levant les yeux au ciel, Aino murmure pour elle-même.

- Finalement, ce n'était pas mon jour. N'est-ce pas, Quartz ?

Owari !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Ps : ceux qui trouvent le titre du film dans lequel se trouve l'allusion que j'ai faite dans "Auteur" gagnent un susucre (à se partager entre tous les gagnants, je ne suis pas riche, moi…).


End file.
